Chala
by Song of Aria
Summary: Maghi... I will come find you. No matter where they take you i'll follow... they can't hide you from me." -Tishka... Maghi has grown up her whole life living with Marat. Her world is about to be shattered, when her true identity is finally revealed.


Silence is the key when hunting prey, and so Maghi patiently sat in the bushes, waiting for a potential _chala_ to come by. The sun was approaching its summit in the sky; the One now could witness her bravery.

Sweat trickled down the back of Maghi's neck, soaking into her long crème braid. The whelp's shawl she wore began to rub coarsely against her skin as she shifted her weight from side to side.

Then it appeared. A tall Herdbane with slive golden feathers pranced into the clearing. Its golden eyes glittered in the sunlight. Maghi caught her breath and loosened the noose in her hand. The grand bird flicked a glance in Maghi's direction, causing every muscle in her body to tense. The bird was smart… It without a doubt it would slash her to shreds if she approached it wrong.

Slowly, Maghi stood up. The bird kept a steady gaze on her as she approached it with light steps. The Herdbane's feather rippled in the sunlight as it turned to completely face her. Maghi never let her gaze leave the bird's. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for ever since she could remember. The birds golden eye's seemed to see right into her soul. The whelp then took a deep breath and waited. The binding should happen any second now. More time passed with the girl and the bird just staring at each other. Any second now… Mahgi narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips trying to concentrate all her energy and focus onto the bird. Then with a shake of it's head the Herdbane sauntered away.

"Nice try whelp!" There was a laugh and then a tall Marat whelp landed lightly on the forest floor.

His opalescent eyes glittered with mischief. The whelp was a whole head taller than Maghi. But that didn't mean anything; Maghi could easily take him down in a fight.

"You're one to talk, Tishka," Maghi retorted. "Why'd you follow me?"

Tishka chuckled and flicked his long white hair out of his face. "I don't know what you're talking about… I was just out her looking for a golden Herdbane too."

"Atleast, I'm not as much of a failure as you," the girl chided. "I'm going to have a _chala_ before I get old like you. And I'm going to be a warrior."

"Beware the warrior shrimp! It has a nice ring to it..." the boy chuckled. "And I'm not that much older than you. Only 1 year…"

"Tishka the 17 year old whelp wonder! How did you ever manage it? I bet that-"

There was a sudden explosion in the distance. Maghi and Tishka both could smell smoke and exchanged confused looks. Yells could be heard from not very far away.

"Alerans," Tishka spat as another explosion caused a group of nearby trees to burst into flame.

The voices and shouts grew louder. Maghi slowly backed away from the noises, ready to make a run for it if she had to. Without a _chala _or a weapon she was helpless. Tishka backed up next to her, drawing a crystal knife.

"Maghi, I want you to make a run for it."

She stared at him and tried to protest, but she was cut off by the explosion of the trees right next to them.

"Maghi Run!"

Two armor clad figures appeared amidst the smoke of the burning trees. They were both clad in crimson and carried swords on their belts. One suddenly caught sight of Maghi. "Look!" He yelled hitting his partner's shoulder. "Terran!"

Suddenly the ground beneath them shook and a huge wave of earth rose from the ground heading towards the two whelps. Tishka tackled Maghi, knocking her out of the wave's path.

She looked up at him in shock. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Her heart beat dulled to slow steady beat. She couldn't ever explain those long countless seconds that she stared into Tishka's eyes; the only way she would ever be able to explain it was that it was like coming home. His eyes were so beautiful up close, but they seemed a bit different for some odd reason. They were only one color. One single shade of blue. Suddenly something ripped her from him, carrying her away. She struggled, trying to reach for him, but Tishka's form, huddled on the ground, just kept getting smaller and eventually disappeared behind the bushes.

"Tishka!!!!"


End file.
